Com Todo o Meu Coração
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Edward e Winry estão, ambos, decididos a fazer o pedido pela segunda vez. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist, bem como todos os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "My Whole Heart", de Gomboc123. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **COM TODO O MEU CORAÇÃO**

Anéis de diamante podiam ser a escolha mais óbvia para se propor casamento, mas Edward Elric sabia que sua futura esposa precisaria de algo diferente. Um diamante poderia se soltar e ficar preso nas máquinas, e o formato do anel poderia impedir Winry de pôr as mãos bem no fundo da perna de alguém, para consertá-la. Além do mais, Winry adorava jóias, mas ela não era tão extravagante quanto Ed. Suas preferências eram simples, mas de bom gosto. Então, volumosos anéis de diamante estavam fora de questão.

Enquanto esteve em Creta, Edward tinha dado uma espiada em uma aliança simples de ouro, com gravuras de rosas sobre ela. Ele ponderou brevemente sobre aquele anel, pois cumpria os critérios que ele categoricamente tinha declarado, mas algo não combinou. Os brincos de Winry eram de prata. Um anel de ouro poderia destoar deles, e Winry teria que tirar uma jóia todas as manhãs. Então, anéis de ouro também estavam fora de questão.

Durante a sua visita a Aerugo, Ed procurou por alianças de prata simples. Tinham a cor certa, não eram tão chamativas e incômodas como os diamantes, E, quando Ed imaginava Winry em casa, ele podia _vê-la_ usando um daqueles designs. Então, foi quase o que Ed comprou-lhe. Havia apenas um problema; algo a respeito de todos os anéis de noivado de prata em todas as lojas que Ed visitara: pareciam muito simples, muito impessoais. Aquele anel estava destinado a ser uma declaração de Ed, e Winry merecia alguma coisa mais especial do que algo que ele tivesse encontrado em alguma loja velha. Ed precisava dar-lhe algo que ela pudesse pôr com orgulho em seu dedo todas as manhãs e sorrir por saber que tinha um noivo que a amava com todo o seu coração. Ele precisava dar-lhe algo que resumisse com precisão os sentimentos pela mulher incrível que o estava esperando em Resembool. E ele não iria, absolutamente, encontrar isso em uma joalheria comum.

A única opção que lhe restava era fazer um anel personalizado para Winry. A princípio, Ed estava à vontade com a idéia, mas, quase no mesmo instante, ele lembrou-se de que tinha desistido da sua alquimia para salvar Alphonse, ficando incapaz de transmutar. Como faria um anel ? Winry era talentosa com trabalhos em metal, e ele não podia pedir a ela para que fizesse o seu próprio anel de noivado.

Foi quando Ed lembrou-se de que conhecia outro alquimista tão habilidoso em transmutar metal quanto ele. E Ed só precisaria suportar algumas horas de constrangimento sentimental antes de Alphonse lhe transmutar um anel. Dar a Al os planos para fazer um anel de noivado resultaria em algo que se adequava a Winry, e feito com amor.

Por isso, durante as duas semanas seguintes, entre explorar o oeste e escrever cartas para Al e Winry, Ed trabalhou em designs para o anel de Winry. Ele estava totalmente decidido a fazê-lo perfeito. Seu incômodo discurso sobre troca equivalente para ela antes de partir não fora uma proposta adequada, e ela merecia apenas o melhor do mundo. Esta mulher era a luz de Ed, a pessoa que literalmente ajudava-o a ficar de pé em seus momentos mais sombrios e desesperançosos, a mulher com quem ele queria passar o resto da sua vida. Como ele poderia deixá-la com uma proposta estranha e um anel de noivado imperfeito ? Quando voltasse a Resembool naquele verão, Ed iria entender isso, e se certificar de que ambos ficaram satisfeitos com a forma como se apresentava a proposta. Sem mais devaneios sobre troca equivalente até ela desiludir-se com o conceito. Desta vez, Ed faria o pedido corretamente.

Os companheiros com os quais Ed viajava atualmente às vezes zombavam dele por ficar se escravizando até tarde fazendo não apenas o desenho do anel, mas também as fórmulas alquímicas que tornariam possível a sua fabricação. Aqueles homens não entendiam que Ed não se sentia como se estivesse sendo escravizado. Ele estava feliz por se esforçar com algo para Winry, como ela já lhe fizera inúmeras vezes, com o seu automail. Ele gostava do pensamento crítico que a tarefa exigia, e sentiu-se satisfeito quando finalizou o projeto.

Dois meses antes de voltar para Resembool e encontrar-se com Alphonse e a futura noiva, Ed desceu profundamente por uma mina de prata para escolher o corte mais puro para levar de volta. Se ele estava determinado a elaborar o melhor anel possível para Winry, tinha que garantir o metal de melhor qualidade. Ed admitiu para si mesmo que talvez rastejar em minas não era _completamente_ necessário, mas deu-lhe uma história agradável de aventura para contar a todos, ao voltar para casa. O local estava úmido e empoeirado, e ele não conseguia entender o homem gritando para ele na língua de Aerugo, mas Ed conseguiu quebrar uma parte do metal precioso com uma picareta, e levá-lo agachado para fora do poço.

Um mês antes da sua aguardada chegada em casa, Ed começou a sua viagem de volta a Amestris. Atravessar quase todo o país desde Creta seria longo e difícil, mas a idéia de ver novamente os rostos sorridentes de Winry e Alphonse manteve-o a toda velocidade.

Ed estava voltando, e veria novamente o seu irmão e faria o pedido ao amor da sua vida, e tudo ficaria perfeito. _Especialmente_ o pedido.

* * *

Winry Rockbell estava debruçada sobre a sua mesa de trabalho, segurando cuidadosamente um pequeno anel de prata entre as pontas dos dedos. Naquela semana, Edward Elric iria retornar, após dois anos no exterior, e Winry ia lhe fazer o pedido.

Tecnicamente, Edward já tinha feito o pedido a ela, e ela já tinha dito sim, mas nenhum deles tinha recebido um anel do outro, e todo o calvário tinha sido um impulso momentâneo. Winry gostava dos métodos não-convencionais de Ed e das metáforas dele sobre alquimia, mas queria que ambos tivessem algo significativo do que a promessa de 85%. Ela achara a proposta dele incrivelmente estranha ao dizer isso, e, desta vez, ela queria que Ed fizesse um pedido que ele não se sentisse como se tivesse estragado. Claro, uma mulher fazer o pedido era incomum, mas quando ela e Edward já tinham sido totalmente normais ?

Winry levantou o seu anel feito de aço, cortando e polindo partes do antigo braço de automail que, antes, ela sempre fazia para ele. O braço em si estava amassado pelo uso e ficou opaco por falta de polimento, mas a nova peça de joalheria elaborada por Winry estava mais brilhante do que nunca. A reluzente aliança de metal era incrivelmente simples, mas isso não era ruim. Apesar das escolhas extravagantes de Ed na moda, ele realmente nunca usara muitas jóias, por isso Winry escolhera um elegante e atemporal design para ele, que ela sabia que ele poderia usar todos os dias e sorrir. Mas a melhor parte do seu anel era que ele saberia que ela o fizera para ele, elaborado com especial amor e cuidado.

Cinco dias antes do retorno de Edward, Winry terminou a inscrição no interior do metal. O processo tinha sido longo e tedioso, e ela tivera que voltar atrás com outros projetos de automail para conseguir, mas o resultado final valeu a pena. Winry levou uma eternidade para decidir o que queria escrever, mas finalmente encontrou algo que sabia que era perfeito. _"Todo o meu coração pertence a você, alquimista louco"_.

À primeira vista, a frase parecia insensível, mas as palavras no anel tinham muito mais significado do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Desde que Edward e Winry eram crianças, o apelido "alquimista louco" era o apelido favorito de Winry para Edward. Ela o chamava de aberração da alquimia, ele a chamava de maluca por engrenagens, e os dois riam, esquecendo-se de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Os apelidos lembravam-lhes de casa, quando Winry estava em Rush Valley, e Ed estava sabe-se lá onde. E agora que eles eram mais velhos, "alquimista louco" era um símbolo de compreensão. Winry amava Edward, independente do quão obcecado com a alquimia ele pudesse ter sido, e ele também a amava, mesmo que ela fosse uma maluca por engrenagens. Não era mais um insulto; era uma pequena declaração de amor.

E Winry estava prestes a explodir, com o seu alquimista louco voltando para casa. Ela mal podia esperar para que os dois irmãos Elric voltassem para casa, na verdade.

Alphonse chegou dois dias antes de Edward. Ele e a sua namorada, Mei Chang, atravessaram o Deserto de Xing em tempo recorde, e ambos ficaram em Resembool, com Winry. Ver Alphonse novamente foi incrível. O jovem Elric crescera tremendamente nos dois anos em que estivera longe de casa, e ver novamente o seu amigo de infância fez Winry sorrir. Ela não podia evitar se perguntar como ele estaria quando voltasse.

Mesmo aos dezoito anos, quando ele partiu, Ed tinha começado a se parecer com um adulto. Ele estava mais alto do que Winry, e a pequena barba por fazer, em seu queixo, fazia com que ele parecesse muito mais maduro, apenas dois anos antes daquele momento. Agora, aos vinte anos, Winry estava ansiosa para ver como Edward tinha mudado e crescido. Ela mal podia esperar para estar em seus cálidos braços mais uma vez.

* * *

A locomotiva parou na pequena estação de Resembool, e Edward foi acordado pela voz do condutor gritando o nome da cidade. Vagarosamente ele se levantou e pegou a mala no compartimento acima da sua cabeça, e deu aos funcionários da estação um rápido aceno com a cabeça, antes de sair da locomotiva.

Do lado de fora, o céu estava azul, brilhante, sem nenhuma nuvem à vista, a luz do sol iluminando os campos verdejantes e a zona rural.

"Diabos", pensou Ed, "É bom voltar para casa". Mas, apesar da beleza da paisagem, os olhos de Edward capturaram uma visão ainda mais linda na outra extremidade da plataforma, correndo em sua direção.

\- Al ! Winry ! Mei ! - Ed quase deixou cair a bagagem, para correr em direção aos três jovens adultos excitados que vinham até ele, mas eles também o socavam e o abraçavam fortemente.

\- _Nii-san !_ Eu senti tanto a sua falta !

\- Edward, é bom vê-lo novamente !

\- Bem-vindo ao lar, alquimista louco.

A quantidade de pura alegria foi diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já experimentara antes. Ver novamente os rostos sorridentes de Al e Winry em pessoa depois de dois anos o fez querer pular de emoção.

\- É bom estar de volta. Senti falta de todos vocês - Ed devolveu o abraço, colocando o braço esquerdo ao redor das costas de Al e o direito ao redor da cintura de Winry. Ele poderia ficar assim por horas.

Mas rapidamente o abraço distanciou-se , e Al ergueu a mala de Ed nos braços para levá-la de volta para casa. Mei agarrou a outra mão de Al e começou a falar sobre a comida de Xing que ela estava preparando para Ed, para o jantar daquela noite. Al mal podia esperar para que trocassem histórias naquela noite, e sorriu para o irmão com olhos de excitação.

Ed olhou para Winry, e viu que ela tinha pegado a sua pequena mochila do chão. Ela sorriu-lhe novamente, e os quatro jovens adultos voltaram para a casa de Winry e Pinako.

Olhando para a sua mecânica loira, a mão de Ed acariciou o pedaço de prata e o pedaço de papel dobrado no seu bolso. Após chegar em casa, ele precisaria pedir a Al para realizara transmutação. Esta noite, depois do jantar, ele chamaria Winry a um lado e lhe pediria para se casar com ele.

Após terem voltado para a casa dos Rockbell e de terem provocado Pinako, Ed e Al subiram as escadas para o quarto, e Ed encerrou-se rapidamente e trancou a porta atrás deles, enquanto Mei e Winry faziam outros preparativos no andar de baixo.

\- Para que é isso ? - perguntou Al, curioso com o fato de Ed estar apalpando algo no bolso.

\- Al, uh - ele esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça - Eu posso te pedir um favor ? - Tinha sido bem mais fácil na sua cabeça.

\- É claro, _nii-san_. Do que se trata ? - Al moveu-se ligeiramente para poder ver melhor o bolso de Ed.

\- Bem... - Ed sentiu que suas bochechas tinham começado a esquentar - Eu preciso que você transmute um anel de noivado para Winry !

Os olhos de Al arregalaram-se, e um sorriso alegre e infantil espalhou-se pelo seu rosto. Ed respirou profundamente e Al deu um gritinho:

\- Awwwwww, _nii-san !_ É claro que eu faço ! - Ed achou que seu irmão ia subir pelas paredes de tão entusiasmado. Al não ficava tão entusiasmado desde que conseguira acariciar um gato felpudo pela primeira vez, após ter recuperado o seu verdadeiro corpo.

\- Eu tenho a prata e o círculo de transmutação desenhado, você só precisa ativá-lo rapidamente antes que as garotas venham até aqui atrás de nós - Ed tentou trazer Al de volta à realidade, e, de repente, o jovem Elric tirou o papel das mãos de Ed.

\- Oh, isto é perfeito para Winry ! _Nii-san,_ quem poderia imaginar que você é tão romântico ? - Al meneou as sobrancelhas para o irmão e deu-lhe uma cotovelada no peito.

\- Cale-se e faça a transmutação - Ed empurrou-o para trás.

Al assentiu e parou por um momento para estudar os esboços de Ed e o círculo, e colocar o papel na mesa de cabeceira.

\- Já se passou tanto tempo desde que eu usei um círculo alquímico. Eu acho que esta é a coisa mais complexa que você elaborou desde a sua teoria da transmutação humana - Al murmurou, e bateu as mãos. Era verdade, aquele círculo de transmutação e o design do anel era o maior e mais difícil que tinha feito desde o seu círculo de transmutação humana, há quase dez anos. Mas, desta vez, ao invés de trazer sofrimento e tragédia, a alquimia de Ed traria a felicidade a ele a Winry, e a paz que eles mereciam.

Uma luz azulada brilhou no pedaço de metal no suporte, e Ed teve que piscar os olhos. Alguns segundos depois, quando o show de luzes acabou, ele olhou para trás, vendo Al segurar um pequeno anel de prata entre os dedos.

Avançando, Ed pegou o anel com os as suas duas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas e examinou-o, vendo o metal brilhar tão intensamente, que refletia o brilho em seus olhos. O anel era fino, mas não fino demais, e a prata não tinha se curvado quando Ed tentou comprimi-lo. O design era elegante, e não ficaria preso em nenhum projeto de automail, mas, apesar da simplicidade, ainda era elegante e interessante. O interior do anel era a parte mais importante; Ed tinha gravado as palavras _"Eu te darei todo o meu coração, maluca por engrenagens"_.

O apelido de infância de Ed para Winry era muito mais do que apenas uma espetada na obsessão de Winry com o automail. Ed chamava-a de "maluca poer engrenagens" desde que eles eram crianças, e o apelido, assim como ela, lembrava-o do seu lar. Lembrava-lhe de que, onde quer que Winry estivesse, seria um lugar amoroso e em segurança, e ele poderia parar de fugir dos erros do seu passado e relaxar. Ed jamais sentia-se tão em paz do que quando estava nos braços de Winry. E a sua maluca por engrenagens, sua perfeita e incrível maluca por engrenagens, tinha tornado isso possível.

Olhar para o anel fez a respiração de Ed parar, com o propósito da situação.

\- É perfeito, Al - ele quase sussurrou - Obrigado.

\- Percebendo a mudança de humor, Al sorriu e respondeu quase com a mesma gentileza:

\- Winry, sem dúvida, é uma garota de sorte.

\- Sim Al - Ed guardou o anel - Mas não tão sortuda quanto eu, por tê-la.

* * *

Jantar com os jovens Elric trouxe de volta uma avalanche de lembranças para Edward e Winry, e toda a odisséia fez a família sorrir. Al e Mei prepararam um pouco da comida tradicional de Xing para eles comerem, para mostrar a Ed e Winry como era a cultura de lá. No dia seguinte, Ed ficou encarregado de preparar um prato de Creta ou de Aerugo para ajudar a mostrar o que ele aprendera em suas viagens.

O doce cheiro de especiarias estrangeiras que preenchia a casa, combinado com os jovens alegres e sorridentes, tornaram a encosta mais animada do que já estivera em muitos anos. Só de ter clientes de automail e convidados especiais, Pinako sentiu-se mais jovem do que nunca.

Winry saboreou toda a excelente comida que Al e Mei tinham feito, e ouviu, extasiada, as histórias que ele contou. El, ocasionalmente, intrometia-se com uma história própria, mas parecia calmo, e apenas sorria, sem nenhuma preocupação. Ele parecia tão sereno; a luz em seus olhos quase se sobrepunha às sombras da sala. Naquela noite, ela lhe faria o pedido.

Após o jantar, Mei insistiu para que ela e Al ficassem para fazer a limpeza, já que tinham bagunçado a cozinha com a sua comida. Winry sentiu-se um pouco culpada, mas deixou que eles fizessem a limpeza e aproveitou a oportunidade para fugir para o lado de fora com Edward. O anel que ela tinha feito para Ed brilhava levemente no seu bolso, e ela esfregou o dedo sobre ele para dar sorte.

\- Puxa, eu senti falta das estrelas daqui - Ed suspirou, olhando para o céu escuro - As cidades que eu visitei não têm o mesmo panorama.

\- Sim, elas são lindas - Winry olhou de volta para o seu rosto sereno.

\- É c-como... hmm... é porque há pouca poluição luminosa no campo - Ed gaguejou e olhou para Winry. Seu rosto parecia mais velho, mas aquele era o mesmo velho Ed que tinha partido. O seu Ed.

\- É verdade. Até mesmo o céu em Rush Valley parece diferente - os dedos de Winry apertaram o anel para que tivesse boa sorte. O casal permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas contemplando as estrelas, antes de Ed virar-se para Winry.

\- Winry, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa - o rosto de Ed tornou-se mais sério, e ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Antes de você fazer isso, Ed, eu quero dizer algo - Winry respirou profundamente, para acalmar os nervos - Quando você estava de saída, e você... me pediu para passar o resto da vida com você, eu arruinei toda a sua proposta com as minhas divagações sobre porcentagens - o rosto de Ed começou a ficar vermelho novamente.

\- Mas a verdade, Ed, é que eu te amo. Eu te amei por um tempo incrivelmente longo e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, começar uma família com você. Quero que nós dois sejamos felizes juntos. Eu quero que você saiba que eu lhe _daria_ todo o meu coração. Eu o daria de bom grado, e quero que você saiba que eu passei muito tempo evitando os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você - Winry apertou o anel, e estava prestes a continuar, antes de Ed interrompê-la.

\- Espere, Winry, você não arruinou nada ! - o rubor dele aumentava cada vez mais, e o rosto estava quase idêntico ao que ele exibia quando partiu - Só me deixe falar com você por um minuto - Winry não hesitou em deixar Edward dizer algumas palavras, então assentiu e sorriu.

\- Eu acho que eu percebi primeiro que estava apaixonado com você, quando nós tínhamos quinze anos. Eu tentei negar isso a princípio, e não pensei que você sentisse o mesmo. Mas estou cansado disso, Winry. Eu quero que você saiba que você é a luz da minha vida. Você é a pessoa que me deu uma segunda perna para ficar de pé, e eu me sinto em casa quando estou em seus braços.

\- Acho que o que eu quero dizer é que eu sempre soube que você é inteligente, e linda, e incrível, e você sempre teve o meu coração, e eu quero que continue assim. Eu quero continuar sendo o Alquimista Louco para a sua Maluca por Engrenagens, e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você.

Quase à beira das lágrimas, Winry pulou abraçando-o, puxando-o contra ela e enterrando o seu rosto no pescoço dele. A franja loira de Ed lhe fazia cócegas no nariz, mas ela não se importava. As roupas dele podiam estar cheirando como a locomotiva na qual ele chegara, e ele podia não ter se barbeado nos últimos dias, mas ainda era o seu Edward. Seus braços cálidos ainda lhe eram familiares , e o modo como o coração dele batia e a respiração entrecortada só tornaram o sorriso dela ainda maior. Ele ainda era o mesmo velho Ed que sempre fora. O seu mesmo velho Ed.

Winry pôs uma mão no bolso, até o anel, e, sentindo a ausência de uma mão, fez com que Ed abaixasse um dos seus braços. Ela trouxe a brilhante jóia para o exterior, e enfim afastou-se o bastante de Edward para mostrar-lhe a sua obra.

\- Edward...

\- Winry...

 _\- ...Você quer se casar comigo ?_

Winry esperava por uma expressão de surpresa no rosto do seu amor, mas o que não esperava era que ele falasse simultaneamente com ela, e que também estivesse segurando um brilhante anel de prata em sua própria mão direita.

Ambos se atrapalharam e quase deixaram os anéis de noivado caírem na grama exuberante sob os seus pés. Ed ficou em silêncio, perplexo, por alguns segundos, tentando não deixar o seu anel de prata cair. Mas foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu quando Ed atraiu o rosto de Winry para mais perto de si e beijou-a pela primeira vez.

Os anéis agora cintilavam acima da grama, Winry enrolou a mão nos longos cabelos dele, correspondendo ao beijo, não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas de alegria. Ele tinha gosto de comida de Xing e da cerveja que ele estivera bebendo, mas não tinha importância. Ela encaixava-se perfeitamente contra ele, enquanto ele a abraçava mais apertado do que nunca. O beijo estava repleto de paixão, e foi emocionante finalmente poder fazer isso depois de tantos anos. Mas nem Edward e nem Winry sentiram como se estivessem sendo apressados, ou outra coisa a não ser amar.

Embora Winry tivesse passado horas fazendo o anel, no chão, não importava. O que realmente importava era que ela e Ed estavam em casa, e ambos entendiam totalmente um ao outro. Toda a tensão e o trabalho em metal das últimas semanas desapareceram naquele momento, dando lugar á felicidade de estarem abraçados firmemente um ao outro. Edward era mais incrível do que qualquer anel que ela pudesse criar, ou proposta que pudesse inventar.

Eles permaneceram assim, firmemente juntos, por um período bem curto de tempo, antes que precisassem se afastar para respirar.

\- Sim, eu me caso com você. Mil vezes sim - Ed suspirou e beijou-a novamente - Por Deus, você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci.

\- Eu te amo, Edward. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar - Winry inspirou e expirou, e saboreou outro beijo. Ela nunca tinha feito isso com ninguém, e sentia-se tão _certa_ sobre isso.

A próxima vez em que eles se afastaram do beijo foi quando ouviram um barulho vindo da varanda, onde Alphonse tinha saído de trás do batente da porta, com Mei e Pinako. Os rostos de Ed e Winry coraram, e Al riu novamente:

\- Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro.

\- Cale a boca, Al - eles responderam juntos, provocando outro guincho e uma foto tirada pela câmera. Ed deu uma olhada para o irmão, mas Winry puxou-o para outro beijo rápido. Deixaram Alphonse tirar as suas fotos, isso daria a eles uma forma de se lembrarem do momento.

\- Ed - disse Winry, os olhos se arregalando novamente - Eu arruinei o seu pedido de novo - ela abaixou-se e procurou na grama por ambos os anéis.

\- Não, você não arruinou nada. Nem agora e nem depois. Teria sido tedioso sem as suas reações - ele puxou o anel de prata para cima e segurou-o na frente de Winry - Essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu te amo.

Winry tirou o reluzente anel de noivado da mão dele, e trocou-o com aquele que ela tinha feito para ele. _"Eu te darei todo o meu coração, maluca por engrenagens"_. Winry quase ficou sem fôlego e o pôs em seu dedo. Era perfeito. Ele era perfeito.

Ed pôs o seu, também, e obviamente, estava segurando as lágrimas. Ele entrelaçou a mão com a dela, os anéis brilhantes tilintando juntos. Sua pele áspera combinava com a de Winry, e, como em qualquer outro instante, os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Claro, o segundo pedido tinha sido tão bom quanto o primeiro, em termos de planejamento e de execução, mas Winry percebeu que isso não importava. Embora tivesse havido percalços e trapalhadas; assim era a vida. E Ed estava certo, qualquer coisa menor do que isso seria tedioso e em desacordo com o casal. Ela e Ed não eram, e nunca seriam, um casal comum. Ele era o seu Alquimista Louco, e ela era a sua Maluca por Engrenagens, e Winry esperava que isso jamais mudasse.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Demorou pacas, mas aqui está a minha quarta tradução de FullMetal Alchemist, e a terceira Ed/Winry (pode não parecer, por causa das poucas traduções de FMA que eu fiz até aqui, mas eu adoro este ship, é um dos meus ships favoritos). Foi outra fic que deu trabalho em dobro, porque também foi traduzida do inglês para o português, e, bem... eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
